hedgecomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather
Heather 'is a protagonist of ''Over the Hedge. She is Ozzie's teenage daughter and seems a bit annoyed at his dramatic behavior. It is unknown who her mother was. She is a Virginia Opossum, a Marsupial. She is voiced by Avril Lavigne. It's hinting that she might have a crush on RJ. Biography In Over the Hedge Heather and the other animals have woken up from hibernation. When a drop of snow falls on Ozzie, he gets scared and plays dead, causing Heather feel embarassed. She thinks playing dead "is a little weak", but her father explains to her that "Playing Possum is what we do". Heather and the other animals sees a hedge. Not knowing what it is, they name it Steve. It is then RJ the raccoon appears and reveals what Steve is actually called, before telling the animals of all the food that the humans have. During the night, they eat the leftover food inside a garbage can, but a woman named Gladys arrives and chases them off. Later on, Heather helps RJ and the other animals steal food from the humans, promoting Gladys to call Dwayne LaFontant. After Verne reveals he was the one responsible for losing the food, the other animals become strained at him, but RJ helps them reconcil. During the plan, Heather tries to keep an eye on awaken Gladys by playing dead, until she kicked her into the stairs. Her father, Ozzie saw Heather unconscious, very shocked believeing she is dead. But it's okay, she is still alive. He thought she was dead, Heather tells him that she learnt from the best. Ozzie gave her a proud smile saying "That's my girl". RJ reveals he has been using them to get the food to a bear named Vincent, as he previously destroyed the food. Heather and the other animals are captured, expect RJ who escapes with the food. However RJ comes back, pushing the food in front the van carrying the animals, knocking Dwayne out. However Vincent arrives and enraged at all the food being destroyed, attacks them, but gets caught by several balloons and floats away. However when they reach home, Vincent, and he, Dwayne and Gladys attack. In the fight, Vincent and the two humans get caught in one of their own traps. While Vincent is taken to the Rockys, Gladys and Dwayne are arrested for using illegal traps. Heather and the other animals welcomes RJ to stay with them. In Over the Hedge: The Video Game Coming soon! Relationships RJ Coming soon! Ozzie - According to Avril Lavigne, "''When Heather's dad fakes dying, it's embarrassing to her because she thinks he goes overboard with it. You know, a lot of teenagers get embarrassed by their parents. We all go through it, so maybe a few kids out there will relate." '' Quotes *(to Verne) We have worked our tails off, you know, like a lot! And the food we gather was totally... You know, and you're... Whatever! *(to Ozzie) Dad, it's just snow. *(to Ozzie) Isn't playing dead a little weak? *We ate all the food, Hammy, during the winter. So we're just about to get some more now. Trivia *This is Avril Lavigne's first movie voice-over debut. *There's a hint that she might have a crush on RJ. *It is unknown who her mother was. *Heather is the 1st teenage girl in Dreamworks, although she is a Possum. '''Astrid and Ruffnut are the 2nd teenage girls from How to Train Your Dragon. And Eep is the 3rd teenage girl from The Croods. So, Heather is the only teenager who is an animal. *Heather and her father, Ozzie is not featured on the Comic Series. *Heather doesn't appear in the short, Hammy's Boomerang Adventure. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Film Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids